ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Arburian Avengers 2: To'kustar Takeover
NOTE: Feel free to add your part! If it's wrong, I'll remove it. Thank you for your co-operation. 'Arburian Avengers 2: To'kustar Takeover '''is an upcoming sequel of Arburian Avengers. Summary Solo was revealed to be an Evil Galvanic Mechamorph, and the reason he joins the team was because he's working for an evil To'kustar that hates Arburian Pelarota. Rodney, knowing this, tells the other. But Solo knows, too, and tells his master. Then the team goes to an alternate dimension where they are a To'kustar and gathers them. Then, a war started. Theme Song The Theme Song have AF Music, then a pic of Arburia gets destroyed comes up, then Brian appeared in the scene, then Charbel, Tyran, Jake, Rodney, Moustacheball, Mason, Dan, Finn, and Solo. Then a clip of them destroying the Great One appeared, screen flashes green as a logo popped up. IT'S SEQUEL TIME! Characters Brian the Arburian Pelarota (Brian) A super smart Arburian Pelarota that works with Azmuth on Primus, but because of an accident he fall to the DNA Liquid River thingy and it makes him can evolve whenever he likes by concentrating. When he evolve, he can shoots his spikes and rolls at incredibly great speed. Charbel (Charbel) An Arburian Pelarota that have the power to evolve since he was born. But too lazy to do it. Tyran (Tyran) He founds a radioactive gem, and now he can evolve whenever he likes! Jakey Wakey (ET) Jake the Arburian Pelarota AKA Jakey Wakey. He is incredibly intelligent and used it to create a device that allows him to evolve whenever he like and then return to his regular state. When he evolve he can shoot his spikes and levitate slightly. Rodney (Rocket) an Arburian Pelarota named Rodney. He is a kleptomaniac. He wll be very clumsy but good at stealing. He have a rare Arburian Perlarota disease that makes it so that he cannot roll up into a ball, but can fly. Moustacheball (Omi) An Arburian Pelarota with with an AWESOME moustache, named Moustacheball. He can control his moustache to stretch, and attack. He speaks with a French accent and always says "Le" before everything. Mason (FusionFall123) A normal Arburian Pelarota who likes cheese and wears a goofy superhero costume. Dan (Dan) A smart and cocky Arburian Pelarota. Can evolve if concentrate. Finn The Arburian Pelarota (Thomas) Finn the Arburian Pelarota. Calm and Collected, but very powerful in combat. He has a special green gem that he wear as a belt with the ability to evolve himself. The drawback is that it only lasts up to 20 minutes at a time and takes 5–10 minutes to recharge. Villains Solo (Solo) An Arburian Pelarota named Solo. Cocky and arrogant and he is neutral (half good, half evil). He can evolve with a symbol on his chest. He is pretty powerful and a hot head.The symbol is fused in his skin. In this sequel he is revealed to be a Galvanic Mechamorph in disguise, working for an evil To'kustar. Kross (Kross) An evil To'kustar that hates Arburian Pelarota. Solo is working for him. Plot We see a Galvanic Mechamorph in a spaceship form entering a cosmic storm. In front of him there was a blue To'kustar, like ''Evil Way Big ''from ''Cosmic Destruction. (Galvanic Mechamorph): Mission accomplished, sir. (To'kustar): Good, good. Meanwhile... (Rodney): Cheeseburgers is epic. (Brian): Dude...stop thinking about food. (Omi): SHUT UP CHEESEBURGERS IS EPIC (Brian): Hey...where's Solo? DOO-BEE-DOO-BA-DOO- (Mason): Stop it. It's not Phineas & Ferb. (Omi): NO U STOP BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL. (Mason): Sorry. (Brian): Seriously, where's Solo? (Rodney): I dunno- OMG LOOK! A video tape! (Everyone): ... (Rodney): What? Let's watch it! They watched the tape. There was nothing except a dark screen, but we can hear Solo's voice and a deep voice talking. (Brian): ...The hell? (Rodney): AWESOME LETS WATCH IT AGAIN (Omi): Yeah man! (Jake): Are we really doing this? (Rodney): YES! Rodney hit himself on the head with a hammer. Everyone looked at him weirdly. (Jake): Ooookkaay.... So, what does this mean? (Brian): I think it means we are in trouble! (Dan): Come on gang, let's split up and look for some clues! (Charbel): Total Scooby Doo rip off. Meanwhile... (Solo): OH GOOD LORD- (To'kustar): Don't say my name! NO SPOILAH! (Solo): :( Ok. Back to the team.... (Charbel): Hey, anybody want a sandwich? I've got tuna and ham. (Rodney): Do you have any cheese? (Charbel): No, just tuna and ham. Have you not been attention? (stuffs the tuna and ham down Rodney's throat) Meanwhile again... Solo is monitoring the team with some computer thingy. (To'kustar): What are they doing? (Solo):....Eating sandwiches. (To'kustar):....I want mine with mustard. (Solo): *Sigh* Yes sir. Meanwhile again... Brian is watching the black screen with Solo's and a guy's voice. (Brian): THAT'S IT! (Rodney): THAT'S IT what? (Brian): The deep voice sounds like a To'kustar! Since he said "Good Solo", maybe Solo is his pet! Meanwhile... Solo is watching them from a computer. (Solo): I hate you, Brian. (To'kustar): Stop talking to your prey, Solo, and go to your room! (Solo): I don't have a room! We're in a Cosmic Storm! (To'kustar):....Then go to your section of the Cosmic Storm! (Solo): *Sigh* Meanwhile.. Rodney is standing in the kitchen. His face saddens. He pulls out a picture and sighs. Then he flies out the window. Solo is monitoring Rodney. (Solo): What is that moronic Pelarota doing? (To'kustar): SOLO WHAT TIME IS IT (Solo): ADVENTURE TIME (To'kustar): No you idiot. It's time to- Ruling the world time With Kross and Solo! (Kross): That stupid song revealed my name...but whatever. Send the To'kustar Army to Earth! (Solo): SIR YES SIR! Solo pressed some buttons, and a HUGE (bigger than Way Big) spaceship appeared. It headed toward Earth. To'kustars Attack (Brian): HA! I'm awesomer than you in playing games, Moustache- Suddenly, there was a huge earthquake. (Mason): What was that? (Brian): I dunno. Let me check. Brian goes to the Super Dooper Awesome Computer 3000. When he looked at the screen, he gasped. (Brian): GASP (Everyone): GASP (Ant): GASP (Brian): HOLY SHEET (XD) GUYS IT'S 5 TO'KUSTARS ATTACKING THE TOWN! (Tyran): How are we going to stop 'em? (Brian): To the cannon! 5 mins later... (Brian): That didn't work. Now what? (Mason): We need a new plan! (Dan): Won't somebody please think of the children? (Jake): Guys, we may be stronger than any other Arburian Pelarota, if any are still alive, but these are To'kustars. We need more powerful allies, maybe we could go to another dimension and find stronger us'? (Ant): You guys should get the To'kustar versions of yourselves from an alternate universe! Everyone looked at the ant with weird expressions. (Ant): I mean "Ant noise" "Ant noise" (Jake): We could go to an alternate universe where we were born as To'kustars, not Arburian Pelarota and bring them back! (Everyone): YEAH! (Brian): Everyone, let's build a Dimensionator! Like from that PnF movie! Everyone went to gathers some stuff. Some was wielding, sketching the model, etc. 23 minutes later... (Brian): FINALLY! It's done! (Jake): B-b-b-b-but, b-b-b-b-but there was no montage D: (Brian): Who cares? (Jake): Phineas and Ferb always have montages! Jake starts singing. (Brian): Good point! Brian sings too. Jake hits Brian. (Jake): I was just singing to annoy you so you would add a montage in! I don't like Upchuck Norris Sheesh! Don't you understand these kinds of things? Jake pulls out a remote and presses a button but big writing appears. (Brian; reading): There is already a montage, go up 12 lines. The two go up 12 lines and read the thirteenth. (Jake): Oh, well that shows you just how ignorant I am. Tyran sneaks up and whacks Jake with a pan. (Tyran): I swear I was trying to cook some chicken nuggets! (Brian): This is getting really random! To the machine NOW! Brian activated the machine. A portal appeared and they entered it. To'kustar Avengers Dimension The Arburian Avengers flew out of a portal and crashed on a rock hard planet. (Jake): Ow! Everyone managed to get up, unharmed. (Everyone): Whoa! They looked around and saw they were on a planet filled with To'kustar. Jake flew over to one and poked their cheek. (Jake): Excuse me, but do you know where I can find a To'kustar named Jakey Wakey? (To'kustar): He is right over there with his friends. They are in a group called To'kustar Takeover. They formed the group when some evil To'kustar named Kross and his pet Galvanic Mechamorph named Solo came and attacked us. (Jake): Thanks for the information! (Solo; in the background): I'm not his freaking pet! (Brian): Suuuure...'' pet.'' (Jake): Well? What're you guys waiting for?! Let's go! (Tyran): Yeah, nothing is gonna stop—Jake pulled Tyran's back, saving him from the edge of the cliff. (Tyran): Whew! Thanks, dude. (Brian): Yeah... I was trying to help you, right? (Tyran): What? (Brian): Nothing... (Jake): Looks like we have to go the long way. The team journeyed to the long way. They had to tackle spiders, mines, zombies, DNAliens, and a mirror maze. (Tyran): Yikes! Who the heck is that ugly round fat dude in the mirror?! (Jake): Um... Tyran, that's y-- (Brian): No, no. Don't say it Jake. (Tyran): C'mon, who is it? (Brian): Erm... nothing. Just a figment of your imagination... (Moustache): So, I guess we can pack our bags and rest hear for a while. (Dan): Yeah, I'm pretty bumbed now... (Finn): Yeah, I'll keep lookout, kay'? (Dan): Yeah, sure. Everyone fell asleep, but the first one who fell asleep was Finn, the lookout. (Moustache): Um... Finn? Finn kept snoring. (Dan): Okay, maybe Mason could be lookout... (Moustache): Wait... where is Mason? (Brian): Eh, I think he's just taking a leak or something. C'mon, who could not see an Arburian who wears a hero costume? Seriously. (Finn): Yeah, I guess. Mason does have a compass... Meanwhile, on earth We see Mason at the bathroom of a restaurant the guys ate a while back. (Mason): Ah, done. Okay, guys, let's g-- Guys? Oh, c'mon! Back at the Arburian Dimension (Dan): Yeah... I guess so. But where did we even last see him? Was he with us at the machine? (Finn): Um... I think so. (Rodney): No, that was a box of pizzas... (Charbel): How about that part where we were in that ship? (Rodney): Nah, that was a steering wheel... Back on earth, Mason is asking people if they've seen a couple of round-fat people, and a To'kustar, tracing their tracks, and trying to find their location. Back to To'kustar Avengers Dimension... (Brian): Seriously, where's Mason? (Finn): No idea. (Brian): Let's just sleep. The next day... Brian is kicking the Avengers. (Brian): Wake up you guys. (Jake): B-b-b-but- (Brian): No, no buts! Just follow me. Brian goes to his ball form and rolled away, followed by the gang. Later... They are in front of a cave thingy. (Rodney): ...Batcave? (Brian): I wish Mason is here. He would like the cave. The gang entered the cave. (Moustacheball): ... (Brian): Wut- Suddenly, some alarm noises is heard. A giant robot appeared in front of the Arburians. (Brian): Oh crap! Guys, bounce to to the wall and bounce again at the robot's head! (Everyone): K got it. The gang bounced to the wall, and bounced back at the robot's head. They did it three times and the head exploded. Meanwhile, we see a lot of To'kustars in a futuristic room. (To'kustar 1): They destroyed our first robot! (To'kustar 2): Wait guys...maybe they are our counterpart from another dimension? (To'kustar 1): Possible. Let's let them in. Back to the Arburians... (Brian): I...think it's safe. Let's proceed forward. THe gang rolled away, again. They stumbled on a giant door. (ROdney): WHAT THE STUFF- (Tyran): -IS THAT? (Dan): A door...duh! (Brian): A giant door...duh! Suddenly, the door opened. (Brian): Let's enter it! (Jake): What about if it's a trap? (Brian): Just follow me! Brian entered the door, and the gang followed him. They are in front of a LOT of To'kustars. (Brian): Are you guys... (To'kustar 1): To'kustar Takeover? Yes. (Brian): DING DONG U R ME (To'kustar Brian (Let's just call him TBrian): Why yes I am. Rodney rolled around TBrian in circles. (Rodney): HALP HALP TO'KUSTARS ARE INVADING- (TJake): FINE WE WILL. TO THE DIMENSIONATOR. TO be completed. You can add your part if you want. Category:Movies Category:Specials Category:Unfinished Movies Category:Unfinished Articles Category:Way Big Fest Category:Alien Fest